Beautiful
by darkangel997
Summary: Madison centric, one-shot A little peek into Madison's life when a case interferes


**Hey guys I listened to the song beautiful, by Eminem and this story came to me. Not sure if im gunna leave it as a one-shot or continue, r&r and let me know what you think… this is quite long be warned :)**

_**Lately I've been hard to reach  
I've been too long on my own  
Everybody has their private world  
Where they can be alone  
Are you calling me?  
Are you trying to get through?  
Are you reaching out for me?  
I'm reaching out for you**_

She stood at the side of the stage waiting for her queue, bouncing on her toes a little trying to keep herself warm. As the music started, she moved across the stage, her eyes on her feet. "Eyes up Maddy" the teacher called out to her. Madison's eyes shot up, and her body moved automatically, showing the amount of practice she'd put into this performance, her long hair swaying in her pony tail. Then she stopped, seeing him in the background. "Madison!" the teacher demanded, and then turned around as he realized where she was looking. The man in the background began walking down to the stage, followed by a small blonde. Knowing what was happening, Madison began to move backstage, but was stopped by a nod from the man in the background. "Gabe Daniels?"

"Who's asking?"  
"My Name is Lt. Caine, and this is Callieigh Duquesne, we need to ask you a few questions about Anna Samson"

"She was one of the dancers in this class what about her"

"She also died last night"

Madison shuddered slightly, sadden by the news "Madison tell the other girls we're finished for tonight, they can go home, you too honey" Mr. Daniels called out to her. She nodded and ran off the stage into the crowd of girls "What's going on Maddy?" they asked her, when suddenly the blonde girl came into the backstage rooms. "Hi girls, I need to talk to you all for a minute, ok" She said with a big smile and a even bigger southern drawl. The girls looked at each other and nodded. Madison closed her eyes for a moment, and then settled down on the floor, it was going to be another long night

_**I'm just so fuckin' depressed I just can seem to get out this slump  
If I could just get over this hump  
But I need something to pull me out this dump I took my bruises, took my lumps  
Fell down and I got right back up But I need that spark to get psyched back up  
In order for me to pick the mic back up**_

Walking home a couple of hours later, she was alone as usual. She couldn't be bothered chasing up a ride home anymore, and after today she wanted the time to herself. A car pulled up next to her and slowly drove next to her as the window began rolling down "Madison" the voice called and she looked over to see her uncle and the blonde lady, who had called her "wanna a ride?"

"MDPD is in the opposite direction to my house, I don't wanna put you out" Madison kept walking as she said this her eyes looking down.

"Its no problem" the blonde lady, what was her name again Madison thought to herself, told her "We'll just go for a detour. Besides its not safe for you to walk around this late at night"

"I know how to keep myself safe" Madison snapped a little, she was exhausted and the cheeriness of the blonde lady was beginging to get on her nerves.

"Madison, get in" Madison looked up at her uncle, with defiance in her eyes, but the defiance disappeard when faced with her uncle's 'interrogation' look

"Fine" She grumbled, as she opened the big hummers doors and jumped in the back

_**I don't know how or why or when I ended up in this position I'm in  
I'm starting to feel distant again  
So I decided just to pick this pen  
Up and try to make an attempt to vent  
But I just can't admit Or come to grips, with the fact that I may be done with rap  
I need a new outlet I know some shits so hard to swallow  
And I just can't sit back and wallow  
In my own sorrow  
But I know one fact I'll be one tough act to follow  
One tough act to follow I'll be one tough act to follow  
Here today, gone tomorrow  
But you have to walk a thousand miles **_

Madison wasn't shy. She was quiet preferring the background, except when she danced. Then, she was powerful, strong and independent free of all the troubles, and fears in her life. There was a reason she was the best dancer in the group. But she loved dancing the most at home, alone in her own thoughts, letting her body move to its own chorography. She didn't even hear her mother come in and begin watching her, until a clap at the end of the song. "Hey Mom" she smiled giving her mother a hug.

"Hey baby, how was class?"

"Uncle Horatio and one of his team showed up… Anna Samson died, the asked Gabe, and us some questions"

"Did you tell them anything?" Madison's mother asked, the concern showing through her eyes.

"Nope" Maddy sat down next to her mother "how was the course?"

"great only a few weeks to go" Her mother smiled brightly

"And Josh?"

"What about Josh?"  
"Are you gunna ask him out"  
"Madison _Keaton-_Caine, you can't ask your mother about these types of things!"

"So, you are gunna ask him out… Can Uncle Horatio babysit… Ray is a pain in the ass" Madsion got the reply to that question with a pillow to the head, which just caused her to giggle and quickly retaliate with a pillow of her own.

_**In my shoes, just to see  
What it's like, to be me I'll be you, let's trade shoes  
Just to see what it'd be like to  
Feel your pain, you feel mine  
Go inside each other's mind  
Just to see what we find  
Look at shit through each other's eyes  
But don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful oh  
They can all get fucked.  
Just stay true to you so  
Don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful  
Oh they can all get fucked. Just stay true to you**_

Walking down the hall the next day, Madison noticed Jessica Harde standing near her locker. Ignoring the other girl, Madison began opening her locker and pulling her books out ready for the day. "Maddy, what are you doing Friday?" Jess asked  
"My uncle's coming over, why?"  
"Was gunna ask you if you wanna have a sleepover, but if your too busy then I'll ask Kimberly instead"  
"Ok." Maddy shrugged, shutting her locker, and looking at Jess for the first time. "Is that all? I need to get to class?"  
"ok, see ya Maddy"

"Bye" Maddy waved at her 'friend'. She and Jess had been friends they started school together, they went around in different circles these days, but whenever they could they would catch up not that they got that chance very often now, with Madison's dance classes and jess being on the athletics team. Madison sighed as she walked into science class, and settled down at her desk. It was gunna be one of those days, she could feel it right down to her bones.

_**I think I'm starting to lose my sense of humor  
Everything is so tense and gloom  
I almost feel like I gotta check the temperature in the room  
Just as soon as I walk in  
It's like all eyes on me  
So I try to avoid any eye contact  
'cause if I do that then it opens a door for conversation  
Like I want that**_

In the bathroom after lunch, she looked up into the mirror, and gauged her reflection critically. _"A Serious dancer must look as light as a feather onstage, not like a hippo"_ Mr. Daniels had told her class a few days before Sara's death. Then Madison remembered. "I got to tell uncle Horatio, or Blondie" she murmured, pushing the bathroom door and running towards her locker. She could plea insanity to her teachers, hell they'd been telling her all day if she needed to talk to someone, they were there. She unlocked her bike and high tailed it out of the school, thanking her lucky stars that her uncle had insisted on sending her to the school near MDPD. As she got to the Police station she spotted the hummer pulling into one of the car parks. She jumped of her bike and sprinted towards the door, and the moment she spotted him she called out for her uncle. He turned and saw her and stopped to let her catch up. "Thanks" Madison breathed heavily, her body not used to moving so quickly, "Maddy, What are you doing here"

"Sara was starving herself to death, because of Mr. Daniels"

"That's a serious accusation Maddy, Can you prove it?"  
Madison's reply was to pull out her cell phone and open the video she'd taken a week ago, when Mr Daniels had had one of his rants. In this particular rant, he'd pulled Sara up the front of the girls, and pointed to her 'fat' and told them all that Sara would never make it as a dancer, no one would hire flab. Madison looked away, trying to get the words out of her head, keep her friend who was now dead,out of her head, but finally, it was just too much for the little girl, and she sat down, and began to weep

_**I'm not looking for extra attention  
I just want to be just like you  
Blend in with the rest of the room  
Maybe just point me to the closest restroom I don't need no fucking man servant  
Trying to follow me around, and wipe my ass  
Laugh at every single joke I crack  
And half of them ain't even funny like  
Ah Marshall, you're so funny man, you should be a comedian, god damn  
Unfortunately I am, but I just hide behind the tears of a clown  
So why don't you all sit down  
Listen to the tale I'm about to tell  
Hell, we don't gotta trade our shoes  
And you ain't gotta walk no thousand miles**_

Maddy barely even noticed her uncle pulling her into his arms and quietly comforting her, until the worst was over. "How about I take you home sweetheart" Horatio whispered to her, and she nodded. "Would, would you mind if we stopped at McDonalds first? Im really craving a cheeseburger" She smiled at her uncle's quizzical look. "When I get depressed I eat the fattiest thing I can at the moment, its McDonalds!"  
"I think, sweetheart that can be arranged" Horatio grinned at the little girl, and then, his thoughts turned serious. "Did Daniels ever do this to you?"  
"He did it to all of us at one point or another… he picked on Sara the most though, until there was barely anything left of her." Madison explained, as they walked over to her uncle's private car,  
"Why didn't any of you tell this to Detective Duquesne?"

"we were threatened if we told anyone out of class, we'd get suspended indefinitely. There's no dance school in Miami half as good as ours, we just ended up with a sucky teacher. " She looked at Horatio "Can you please not do the whole 'save the world' thing Uncle Horatio, its really not cool"  
"The save the world thing?"

Madison put her hands on her hips and mimicked her uncle "Im Horatio Caine, there's injustice in Miami I'll save you all" She laughed and rolled her eyes

" I do not do that"  
"Do so"

"Don't"

Madison shook her head "Whatever you say Uncle Horatio" she laughed

_**In my shoes, just to see  
What it's like, to be me I'll be you, let's trade shoes  
Just to see what it'd be like to  
Feel your pain, you feel mine  
Go inside each other's mind  
Just to see what we find  
Look at shit through each other's eyes  
But don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful oh  
They can all get fucked.  
Just stay true to you so  
Don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful  
Oh they can all get fucked. Just stay true to you  
But don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful  
Oh They can all get fucked.  
Just stay true to you so  
Don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful  
Oh They can all get fucked. Just stay true to you**_

4 months later, it was the night of the big show. Suzie was bringing Josh, who had proposed a few months earlier, Horatio was going to 'do his best' to get there too. Sara's case had never been solved, there just wasn't any evidence that Daniels hadn't got thrown away in court. Maddy didn't understand the whole system all she could understand was that Daniels walked away. Which pissed her off almost as much as her uncle. But there were always other crimes to solve in Miami, and Horatio and his team were busy with other cases, which was why only 'do his best.' Madison had decided long ago that they were three of the worst words in history. "are you ready for this Maddy?" Chloe, one of Madison's classmates asked and she nodded, waiting for he queue. And she danced.

_**Lately I've been hard to reach I've been too long on my own  
Everybody has a private world Where they can be alone... so  
Are you calling me, are you trying to get through oh  
Are you reaching out for me, I'm reaching out for you  
so oh oh**_

_**Ok it was getting too long, so I cut down the song a little… hope you guys enjoyed the story anyway :) DA**_


End file.
